Vladimir Konstantinov
Russian | birth_date = | birth_place = Murmansk, USSR | draft = 221st overall | draft_year = 1989 | draft_team = Detroit Red Wings | career_start = 1991 | career_end = 1997 | nickname = The Vladinator Vlad The Impaler Vladdie | image = | image_size = }} Vladimir Konstantinov (born March 19, 1967, in Murmansk, Soviet Union) is a former professional hockey player who played his entire NHL career with the Detroit Red Wings. Previously, he had played for Soviet club HC CSKA Moscow. His career was ended in a limousine accident just six days after the Red Wings 1997 Stanley Cup victory. Playing Career Vladimir Konstantinov, "Vladdie," was drafted 221st overall in the 1989 NHL Entry Draft by the Detroit Red Wings, after impressing a Red Wings scout at the 1987 World Junior Championships, where a brawl broke out in the Russia/Canada game. Scout Neil Smith remembers, "He was the only one of the Russians who fought back." Probably the most notable aspect of his hockey career was his aggressive style, specializing in getting opponents off their game. "For my game," he explained, "I don’t need to score the goal. I need someone to start thinking about me and forgetting about scoring goals." Konstantinov's aggressive style of play also earned him the nickname "The Vladinator." He was also part of the unit known as "The Russian Five," which consisted of defensemen Vladimir Konstantinov and Vyacheslav Fetisov, and forwards Igor Larionov, Sergei Fedorov, and Vyacheslav Kozlov. Konstantinov was more than a pest, as some had taken to calling him; he was a skilled player. He earned the NHL Plus/Minus Award in 1995–96, with a plus/minus difference of plus-60. The +60 has been the highest rating a player has finished with in the past 20 seasons, since Wayne Gretzky finished with a +70 in the 1986–87 NHL season. In 1996–97, his final season, Konstantinov was runner-up to Brian Leetch) for the Norris Trophy, given to the league's best defenceman. However, Konstantinov's career is not remembered so much outside Detroit for what happened on the ice as for how it ended. Limousine Accident Following a private party on June 13, 1997 celebrating the Red Wings’ Stanley Cup triumph, Konstantinov, along with Russian hockey legend Vyacheslav Fetisov, and team masseur Sergei Mnatsakanov hired a limousine to drive them home. The driver, Richard Gnida, whose license was suspended at the time for drunk driving, lost control of the limousine and hit a tree on the median of Woodward Avenue, just north of Birmingham in Oakland County. Konstantinov spent several weeks in a coma before finally pulling through. He also suffered from serious head injuries and paralysis while Fetisov escaped with relatively minor injuries and was able to play the following season. Mnatsakanov sustained heavy head injuries and also spent some time in a coma; he has had a considerably more difficult recovery. It was an emotional scene one year later as the Red Wings successfully retained the Stanley Cup. Konstantinov was wheeled onto the ice, surrounded by his teammates, to celebrate the win. Throughout the playoffs the Red Wings' catchphrase was the single word, "Believe," and throughout the 1997–98 season the Red Wings wore a patch, with the initials of Konstantinov and Mnatsakanov featured prominently, with the word "Believe" written in both English and Russian. Although Vladimir was never able to play hockey again due to the car crash, the Detroit Red Wings still recognized him as part of their team. The Red Wings had his name engraved on their 1998 Stanley Cup. During the celebration ceremonies after winning the Stanley Cup Vladimir was pushed around the ice in his wheelchair with the Cup on his lap. Konstantinov's jersey #16 has not been officially retired by the Red Wings; however, out of respect for Konstantinov, no player has been given the number since. In 2001, the Red Wings signed Brett Hull, who had worn #16 for the bulk of his stellar career with the St. Louis Blues and Dallas Stars; Hull switched to #17. Konstantinov's condition has improved considerably since his accident. While he still has trouble speaking and walking, he is seen several times a season watching Red Wings games from a private box at Joe Louis Arena. The Red Wings keep his locker set up for him, although he will never be capable of playing hockey again. The locker is also equipped with a rock that says "Believe". Konstantinov returned to the ice at Joe Louis Arena, helped by a walker, for the pre-game number retirement ceremony for Steve Yzerman on January 2, 2007. Konstantinov lives in the Detroit area but requires full-time nursing care and struggles to get around with the aid of a walker. Achievements *IIHF World Championship Gold Medal - 1990 (USSR) *NHL All-Rookie Team - 1992 *NHL Second All-Star Team - 1996 *Alka-Seltzer Plus/Minus Award - 1996 *Stanley Cup Championship - 1997 (Detroit) *Stanley Cup Championship - 1998 (Detroit) Career statistics External links * * *Wings of Legend page Category:Born in 1967 Category:Detroit Red Wings draft picks Category:Detroit Red Wings players Category:Russian ice hockey players Category:Soviet ice hockey players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:CSKA Moscow players